DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The Gordon Conference on Chemotherapy of Experimental and Clinical Cancer is an annual meeting that brings together basic scientists, drug developers, and clinicians involved in initial trials of novel therapies to discuss biological factors that affect sensitivity of cancer cells to cytotoxic agents as well as advances in basic tumor biology that may yield new therapeutic targets. In the present application, funds are requested to partially support the 1997 Conference, which will emphasize two themes: (1) the role of DNA repair pathways in modulating the sensitivity of tumor cells to antineoplastic agents, and (2) novel targets of antineoplastic agents, including components of the DNA repair pathways.